New Girl
by TheFictionKitten
Summary: All Alex wanted to do was get some sleep in the morning, but one thing led to another and she is stuck 1966 at the Curtis house. Joy. But what's this? A Soc liking a Greaser? A super weird love triangle? Why does the new girl act weird around the guys? And most importantly, does Alex want to go home? MILD CUSSING. OC/Ponyboy OC/OC


**NEW STORRRRYY!**

**I am absolutely in love with Outsiders by S.E. Hinton right now. Don't judge me!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OUTSIDERS!**

* * *

_"Two things are infinite: the _

_universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe." _

_― Albert Einstein_

* * *

A

L

E

X

I woke up to the sound of a blaring TV. Dang-it, my stupid brother always leaves it on at night.

I glanced over at the clock and sighed when it read 5:32. I might as well yell at Hunter then.

I walked through the hallway which connected my room to and extra room (right by my room) and my brother's room.

"Hunter, turn your stupid TV off, I can't sleep!" I whisper-shouted at him, without any success. "Hunter you better get up or I'm going to tackle you."

Snoring loudly, Hunter didn't make any move to get up.

I sighed, "We'll do this the hard way then." I took a couple of steps back, then made a running start for his bed, jumping on top of the lump under the covers.

"Whaaa-?" Hunter woke with a start and rolled off the bed, almost taking me down with him.

I rolled my eyes from my spot on top of his bed. "Turn your dang TV off, I can't sleep." I didn't even watch him turn off said television, and headed back to my room.

I soon fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

I woke up once again to a loud bang.

"Hunter if that's you again..." I threatened under my breath and got up quickly. I glanced around and it was all dark, I was about to dismiss the sound as nothing but my imagination until I heard a loud _POP!_

I whipped my head around to the source of the sound so fast that I thought my head was going to fall off. The sound was coming from my closet. I started to get a tad bit nervous. I looked at the crevice underneath the door to the closet and saw the light was on in it. I got up slowly and flipped the light switch that turned my closet light on and off.

The light didn't go away.

I flipped the switch up and down until I realized that this light wasn't going anywhere. I sighed. _Might as well see what's in there._

I quickly glanced at the mirror hanging from my closet door. I looked... nice? I didn't know how to describe myself. I had long chestnut brown hair that went to the bottom of my shoulder blades and had hazel eyes. Right now I had more greenish looking eyes. My skin was creamy and light, and my nails were little stubs from where I bit them so low.

I finally looked down at what I was wearing, It was turning out to be almost Thanksgiving, and it was usually frostbite-cold upstairs in my room. I had on long, black fleece pajama pants, and a purple t-shirt with a black cat on the front sitting.

Shaking my head, I opened the closet the world flashed with a bright light before I passed out.

* * *

I groaned as I got up and looked around to see, but I saw nothing but black.

Oops, I forgot to open my eyes.

Opening my eyes now, I saw that I was in some run down neighbor hood with all the houses looking kind of crappy and the side-walks were pretty chipped if you know what I mean.

I looked down at myself and saw my outfit was changed a tad, with me being in some worn-down jeans instead of my fleecy pajama pants. I wiggled my toes and just realized that I was barefoot, outside, and it's almost Winter.

I shivered, just realizing how cold I was and got up from my sitting position on the side-walk. _This place seems kind of familiar... Kind of like how they described the neighborhood in Outsiders. Hmm._

I shook my head from the thought, _Outsiders happened in 1966 anyways, I'm not even _alive_ in that time period so don't get any weird ideas.  
_

Glancing around I decided to start walking up the street, even though I knew being a fourteen-year old girl just walking on the streets practically screams 'UP FOR GRABS', especially in a neighborhood looking like this.

I walked for about ten minutes until I saw head-lights flashing behind me. I thought nothing of it, but then again, that car seems to have been following me...

I quickened my pace a tad and finally got sick of waiting and glanced behind me. It was a shiny blue mustang. I almost burst out laughing. What kind of person rides a _mustang _in this century?

The mustang soon drove a bit ahead of me and I stopped walking to turn around, knowing that the car was ahead of me now. The mustang soon stopped and five guys piled out. _Okaaaay... this is getting creepy._

I glanced at what seemed to be the leader and saw something that almost sent me into a full out panic attack. He had a bunch of rings.

I stated to hyperventilate. _You should have put the_ _pieces together earlier! Run-down neighborhood, blue mustang, guy with rings... _My eyes widened when I came to realization, and I froze. _Oh great God, I'm stuck in the Outsiders._

The five guys filed into a circle around me, and I knew what they were thinking. They thought I was a greaser, didn't they? Or did they think I was a stray from the Socs that they needed to take care of? I honestly didn't like either choice.

The lead guy, who I remembered from the book was named Bob, stepped forward. "What do we have here, boys? A broad just wondering out in the middle of the night." He sneered.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _Get on with it you stupid Soc._

Bob was soon face to face with me, and _dang _was he tall compared to me. I _was _only about 5'0. "So, whatcha' you doing out here this early, girly?"

I bared my teeth and let out a snarl in a pitiful attempt to scare him. I didn't answer his question though. I had to think of a lie quickly.

Bob's friends laughed and I heard one of them say, "She's got some spunk."

I finally spoke, "What do you guys want?" I honestly didn't expect it to come out so rude and cold, but oh well.

Bob narrowed his eyes. "We all were just checking to see if a broad like you would need any help finding where you need to go. No need to hack me about it."

I rolled my eyes and gave a fake smile. "No thank you, now I'll be on my way." I made a move to leave but two guys blocked me and I glared at them. "If you know what's good for you, let me through." I threatened in a low voice to them.

The two idiots just smirked and gave me a look that said 'try me.'

I raised an eyebrow at them and finally gave in to what I've been wanting to say from the start. "HELP! HELP ME SOMEONE! THE MEN ARE ATTACKING ME! I CALL FOR CHILD ABUSE! HELP! SOMEONE!" I shouted out and waved my arms frantically, while the guys finally realized what I was doing.

"Shut her up! Gag the stupid thing!" I heard someone shout and I was frantically dodging arms and ran between one of the guys legs and sprinted down the street, still shouting.

"HELP! HELP! THEY'RE ATTACKING ME!" I yelled while trying to catch my breath. I really need to work out more.

I saw a house's lights turn on and I decided that in this part of town, they were most likely greasers.

I took a deep breath and shouted out to the night air while three guys were running after me. "SOCS! A LITTLE HELP HERE! I'M SHOUTING FOR A REASON, NOW HELP SOMEBODY!"

I made the mistake of glancing behind me and tripped on my own feet, smacking down hard onto the pavement. How clumsy can you get?

The three Socs that were chasing behind me stopped in front of me and gave me sinister smiles. I realized that two Socs weren't there, until I saw that they were driving in with their blue mustang.

I switched tactics and decided to humiliate them in my last moments. "GREAT GOD MAN! YOU REEK!"

The Socs looked at each other, confused. One of them sniffed at their armpit subtly.

"GET SOME DEODORANT! AND REALLY? YOU ALL LOOK LIKE A COUPLE OF PANSIES WITH THOSE CLOTHES!" I was shouting so that everyone could hear me. "I MEAN SERIOUSLY? THOSE LOOK SO STUPID, YOU DON'T LOOK TUFF AT ALL!" I was proud that I used one of the few terms I learned from Outsiders.

Bob shook his head and was red in the face. "Shut the girl up already!"

Two guy made a move for me while I was scrambling to my feet, and then all of a sudden all of them stopped.

I looked at them confused. "What? Do I have something on my face? I mean I know I'm not very good looking, but am I really _that _bad that you won't beat me up?"

I heard a snicker behind me and I saw seven guys behind me. The one right behind me was the tallest and seemed to be the leader. He had a short hair cut and a cold gaze with icy green-blue eyes.

I glanced behind him. I saw one with huge sideburns, a handsome light-haired one, the guy next to him had hair that was in thick, complicated swirls, and the last one seemed to be the youngest with light brown-red hair with dusty green eyes.

"Oh... uhh..." I said looking up at the tall guy awkwardly. He seemed to be over a foot taller than me! "Hi?" I said, though it came out more like a question.

All of the boys seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it, so I shrugged it off and turned back to the Socs, who knew they were outnumbered.

"See? I _knew _I'd get back up at _some point." _I glared at the boys jokingly and grinned at the Socs, hiding my real fear.

The tall guy rolled his eyes and pushed me behind him (not without me giving out a loud "HEY!").

"Your outnumbered, and are in _our _turf. Get out before this escalates more than it needs to be." He said in a low, threatening voice.

The Socs glared at them, but still turned tail and ran back into their blue mustang, driving off back to who knows where.

"You okay, kid?" I turned around and saw that it was the handsome blonde who asked. "I heard you shouting, woke up probably thee whole neighborhood."

I grinned at him. "Of course I'm okay! They weren't _really _hurting me, or just yet anyways. The shouting was all part of my devious little plan, and it seemed to have worked as I'm not a lump on the middle of the sidewalk at the moment." I replied looking at him steadily in the eyes.

The guys seemed to look happy enough with that answer. "What's your names anyways?" I asked them, confused.

Sideburns grinned at me as crazy as I was grinning at them. "Name's Two-Bit. That there is Sodapop, Darry, Steve, and Ponyboy." He answered while pointing to each one respectively.

I was left with a mask of shock. The main characters were standing right in front of me. I stared at them for awhile until Soda broke the silence. "And what's your name then?"

I shook my head embarrassed, "Oops, sorry. My names Alex." I told them smiling.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Do you have to smile so much, you're almost as bad as Soda and Two-Bit."

I just smiled more and wagged my eyebrows. "You're just _jealous _that I know how to smile." I drawled out 'jealous' and wiggled my shoulders.

Dally glared at me coldly, but it didn't really effect me. I've never really been effected by glares. Two-Bit, Soda, and Ponyboy laughed a little, while Darry smiled.

Darry cleared his throat and I looked at him. "Do you know where you're even going?" He asked.

I gave an embarrassed look and looked down. Here's what I've been waiting for. Time to lie. "Weell... about that. I sort of don't have a home. And I'm also new here." I said sheepishly (fake).

Darry's eyes softened a bit and Ponyboy walked up to him. "How about she stay with us, Dar? We have room don't we?"

Darry looked between me and Ponyboy for a moment until he looked pointedly at Sodapop. Soda shrugged a nodded as if to say 'Sure, why not?'

Darry sighed and looked at Ponyboy. "Fine she can stay until she finds out some living arrangements. How old are you anyways?" The last question was directed toward me.

I blinked and smiled, "I'm fourteen." It was the truth, might as well not hide my own age.

Darry nodded and Soda said, "Wow, your a the same age as Ponyboy."

I nodded, remembering that Ponyboy was fourteen in the books. "How old are you guys?" I asked innocently, even though I already knew.

"I'm seventeen, and so is Steve. Ponyboy, as you know, is fourteen, Darry is twenty, and Two-Bit's eighteen." Soda replied. "Are we ready to head home now Dar?" He asked Darry.

Darry just nodded and we started our way into the house.

"This place is... home-y." I said while looking around. It was small, and smelled like chocolate.

Two-Bit smiled. "One of a kind, toots." He said this while gesturing around the house, then crashed on the couch with a a beer. Where he got the can, I didn't know.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Toots? Really? I was just saying that it kind of reminds me of my old home, yet smaller. I like it." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Two-Bit cocked his eyebrow at me back and Soda was snickering in the background. "Wow Alex, you're a lot like Two-Bit."

I smiled and gave Soda an innocent look. "Oh no, dear Sodapop. You have it all wrong. I would _never _get drunk." I said it jokingly, although it was the truth.

The gang laughed and Two-Bit even joined them. Darry then decided to break our laughter. "Alright, Alex. You can crash on the couch. Ponyboy, go set it up for tonight, she looks like she's asleep on her feet."

I looked at Darry pointedly while Ponyboy left the room to get blankets, all the while mumbling under his breath. "I look that tired? Well great God, I don't feel like it. I kind of feel like I'm buzzed on a whole gallon of coffee." I exclaimed this while jumping up and down.

Darry sighed while Steve rolled his eyes saying "Great, now we have another Two-Bit _and _a Soda."

Ponyboy came back with a whole bunch of blankets in his arms. "Move it Two-Bit, I gotta' set up the bed." He said tiredly and rolled his eyes when the older boy rolled off the couch, landing on the ground with a loud _THUMP!_

I smiled. This will be a fun time at the Curtis house.

* * *

**Yay! First Chapter!**

**I put a lot of work into this, and I love it so much so far.**

**Sorry for grammar or spacing errors, and I hope you like this story so far.**

**Just so you know, Alex is ME. Description and all. You can believe if I'm fourteen or not, I honestly don't care if you think I'm ten or twenty.**

**Just so you know, no I do not have a crush on ANY CHARACTERS! I just wanted a new romance story and placed myself inside Outsiders. I just THINK that I'd most likely fall in love with one of them.**

**With all love...**

**...／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
. l、 ヽ  
..じしf,)ノ _~TheFictionKitten_**


End file.
